Prove It: A Sasuke Uchiha One Shot
by Vixybear
Summary: It was a late Friday night, and Skylar was sitting in the Gaara's office, finishing some paperwork for the Kazekage. He had been exhausted from the week's work. Staring at a desk all day wears your eyes out, believe it or not. She didn't expect for anyone that late at night to show up at his office, nonetheless Sasuke.


Prove It (A Sasuke Uchiha One-Shot)

"I've gotta finish these papers for Gaara…" muttered the blonde, shuffling papers into a large pile, "sometimes I wonder how he can manage doing this _every day_."

Skylar sat back for a moment, running her fingers through her long hair, stress getting the better of her. Her blue eyes flickered around the desk as she mentally counted how many more piles she had to go through. She glanced at the clock with a small yawn, then sighing as she read _11:24_. _Another late night…_ she thought, leaning back in the chair and stretching her arms.

The blonde leaned forward, picking up a pen and continued scribbling down the remaining numbers. A knock on the door made her jump. She cursed under her breath, then looked up at the late night visitor.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes widening at his visit. She hadn't expected any visitors whatsoever – nonetheless her own boyfriend.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied solemnly, closing the door behind him, eyeing his girlfriend suspiciously. His eyes wandered for the red-headed boy that he assumed would be there.

"Oh – uh – I was just h-helping Gaara finish some paperwork," Skylar said nervously, afraid he'd jump to a foolish conclusion that she was cheating on him. Why would she do that to the boy she loved with all her heart? Besides, you'd have to be dumber than a sack of rocks to cheat on _Sasuke Uchiha._

He was all-round perfection. Perfectly perfect. He was handsome, smart, talented, a powerful ninja, popular – there was nothing he couldn't do. Well, except be nice to Skylar's best friend, Kesiah. He loathed her, and if it weren't their friendship, Kesiah would've been dead ages ago. And he was too protective of the blonde, but she could handle that… most of the time, anyway.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke snapped his girl from her thoughts, nearing the desk with his eyes narrowed, "where's Gaara?"

"He left about a half hour ago… why?" she added more papers to the corner on the desk, looking up at him with curiosity. "Why are you here so late here, anyway? Shouldn't you be back home?"

"Again, I could ask you the same thing," said the ravenette, peering into his lover's eyes.

"I'm just helping Gaara out, Sasuke," snapped Skylar, itching to get Sasuke to leave as soon as possible so she could finish the papers and get to bed before one o'clock rolled around.

"Really? Then why weren't you here earlier, during daylight?"

"I didn't want my boyfriend to get suspicious about me going to his best friend's."

"Well it's more suspicious going at night when no one's around," Sasuke answered, going up behind her, breathing in her regular flowery scent. _She doesn't smell like him…_ he thought, _so maybe she wasn't sleeping with him…_

"So what have you and Gaara been doing since you got here?" questioned the boy, returning to the front of the desk.

"Paperwork, like I said," she said, her patience thinning, "do you think I'm cheating on you?!"

He shrugged, "you tell me."

"Sasuke!" the sixteen-year-old was outraged at his assumption. _Why would he think I was cheating on him?! After everything we've been through?! _"I can't believe you would think I'd do that! After _everything _we've done for each other! Have some faith in me!"

"I do have faith in you, Skylar," he said calmly, "but I can't _not _assume something is going on when you're in _his office, at night. _I mean, you didn't even tell me where you were going."

"That's because I didn't want to assume something stupid like what you're doing right now!" she almost yelled at him, furious.

"Fine," he suddenly closed his eyes, a grin appearing on his lips. Skylar knew what that meant. He had gotten an idea. A moment later, his eyelids lifted, revealing his black orbs. "Prove that you're not cheating on me."

"What? What do you mean _prove _to you?"

"Show me that you love me. And me only," he smirked, staring into her eyes.

"How do you want me to show you?" the teen was beyond curiosity now. She needed to know what he meant, and _now. _

He made no verbal response and only went up behind her again, this time his lips nibbling her earlobe. Her mouth opened as if she was to say something, but no words came out.

"S-sasuke… s-stop…!"

"Why? Am I distracting you from your work?" he whispered, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. She shoved aside the new feelings that swelled up in her stomach, trying to concentrate on not being bothered by his actions as much as possible. _Focus, Skylar. You can fool around anytime. These papers have a deadline._

"Sasuke… c'mon. I need to finish these…" his lips made their way to the nape of her neck, then under her chin.

"C'mon, Sky… relax a little…" he cooed, moving the blonde's hair away from her neck so he had full access, "you can finish the damn papers in the morning… I've missed you."

The Uchiha moved his mouth around until she let out a small moan, indicating he had found her sweet spot.

"S-sasuke…" she groaned, dropping the pen involuntarily, "please… stop…"

"No, thanks," he said between kisses on her skin, letting his tongue taste her. He placed his mouth right next to hers, teasing her.

Skylar's self-control was wearing thin. After one more kiss from the boy, she lost it.

In a few swift movements, she had her lips smashed upon her boyfriend's, passion leaking from them. He kissed her back hungrily, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, their tongues dancing around like fish out of water.

Her hands pulled at the Uchiha's shirt, saying that she wanted it off immediately. He broke the kiss for a second to grant her request, and then returned to their lip locking. Skylar then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies together roughly.

Sasuke liked how his girlfriend was acting. The way she was being so rough turned him on a lot faster than usual. Her attempt at being in control made it extremely sexy, and he wanted more.

The seventeen-year-old rested his hands at her waist, wanting to go lower. His fingers slowly slid down, stopping on her butt. He rubbed it for a little bit, liking the way her butt felt under his palms.

Skylar pulled away, needing to catch her breath from their intense make out session. Lust clouded the teenagers' eyes, both of them knowing exactly was going to happen if this continued.

Sasuke took this as an opportunity to move them into a more comfortable position, and shoved the things off Gaara's desk clumsily, clearing a path for the girl underneath him to lay down.

She smirked as he pushed her down forcibly, fond of the way he was being so fierce with her. It was sexy as hell.

He laid down on top of her, feeling himself harden at the feel of her breasts against his chest. Her fingers got tangled in his black locks as she bit his bottom lip, hoping to get him more aroused than he was. If that was even possible.

"Sky... you've got me… fuck… I want you… so bad…" he said between kisses while he ran his hands down her body, loving all her curves. He was so lucky he had her instead of that Inuzuka kid.

"I haven't proved myself yet?" she teased, pulling away and cupping his face in her hands. He grabbed her hands, causing them to fall to her side.

"Not until I've made you mine," he whispered, kissing her lips, chin, cheeks, nose, and neck, savoring the taste of her sweaty skin.

"But I already am," replied Skylar, resting her forehead against his, her hand snaking down to his and intertwining their fingers, symbolizing that they were together.

He smirked, gazing into her blue eyes. He kissed her softly this time, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds, crazy about how she tasted like vanilla.

His hands made their way to her kimono and began undoing the strap that kept it together. He practically ripped it off her shoulders, letting it land on the ground quietly. The Uchiha's testosterone level was heightened at this point, and he was hornier than he usually would've been.

He cupped her breasts nicely, moving them around slowly. A low moan escaped the girl's mouth as she allowed her head to hit the desk. Shivers of pleasure flowed throughout her whole body, turning her on even more.

Sasuke cursed whoever invented bras, as that was the only thing standing in his way to the thing he considered sweet candy for his eyes.

He kissed the bra, thoughts of him kissing her bare skin crossing his mind instantly. He massaged her right breast with his right hand while he nuzzled the left one.

"Damn it, Sasuke, quit teasing me!" she growled, growing impatient.

"Impatient, are we?" he smirked, pulling her head back to his, crashing his swollen lips on hers. He bit her lip in utter lust, wanting to go farther than this. He snuck his left hand around her hand, fumbling with the clasp in an inexperienced manner.

Just as he was about to unclip it, the door creaked open, causing the teens to freeze in fear.

Skylar turned her head quickly to see who had interrupted them. It was none other than the Kazekage himself.

"Um – Gaara – I can explain!" the blonde stammered, pushing the boy off her, reaching down and grabbing her kimono.

A deep blush appeared on the red-head's cheeks as he looked down shyly. "Oh – sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Gaara said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Damn right you're sorry," snarled the Uchiha, "we were just getting to the good part, too."

Skylar gasped, eyeing her boyfriend angrily, "Sasuke!" she shook her head, redoing her kimono straps, "I'm _so _sorry, Gaara!" she eyed the papers and accessories that had been shoved onto the floor.

"Oh, uh… don't worry about it, Skylar," he smiled slightly, his eyes traveling to the shirtless ravenette across the room, "just… go home now."

The blonde quickly went over to the Kazekage, gave him a quick hug, muttered some words into his ear, and closed the door swiftly behind her.

A growl escaped Sasuke's throat, "you always seem to show up at the worst times possible."

"Maybe if you weren't getting it on in my office it wouldn't have happened," Gaara answered, his green eyes staring at Sasuke's chest, blush rising on his cheeks once more. He sighed, knowing how hard it was going to be to organize the papers all over again. "Why exactly were you in my office?"

"Well, I _was _coming to pay you a late night visit, but instead I find my girlfriend sitting where you should be, doing what you should be doing yourself."

"Look, Sasuke," Gaara said, rubbing his temples, as he took a seat in his chair, "Skylar offered to finish up for me so I went home. But, when I got home, I realized I forgot the present I was going to give to Kesiah, which is why I came back here… why were you going to pay me a late night visit?"

"C'mon, Gaara, don't play stupid with me," the ravenette smirked, leaning close to Gaara's red face, "I think you and I both know why I came here in the first place." Sasuke closed his eyes as if to kiss the sixteen-year-old, but instead he seized his shirt and whipped it over his shoulder.

Gaara blushed thousands shades of red, his eyes widening at the way the other male was smirking at him.

"See you around, Kazekage," Sasuke teased, heading for the door, "you'll see me again soon." 


End file.
